pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Leave it! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Fukuhara Ann~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the first session, which will be featuring our sweets-loving idol and former Prism Star, Fukuhara Ann. ---- Ann's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Ann: I've always been here around Harajuku. However, it has changed a lot since I was a Prism Star. Time sure flies by so fast! You were a Prism Star before right? Can you tell us how it's like to be one for the sake of new idols? Ann: Prism Stars, unlike PriPara idols, perform in Prism Shows. There, we sing, dance and also skate. PriPara has their Making Dramas but...we have our Prism Jumps. You can also perform more than one in a row too, depending on your stamina but don't push yourself too hard performing ten. (winks) I see. How does it feel...now that Prism Shows are less popular now? Ann: I love performing in PriPara as much as in Prism Shows, but I'm sad that the latter is not as popular as the former now. I miss those days when I get to skate on the rink with Naru and my friends. However, I'm doing my best to bring that back. In what way? Ann: Well, I'm encouraging fellow Symphonata idols to skate for some time, however StellariS-senpai seem to not like my idea. What's your dream? Ann: My dream is to become pâtissière and make sweets for my family, friends and other people too! I see that this dream of yours would often lead to an argument with your father. Ann: Well yeah. That's because he has already decided on my future to inherit his senbei shop. Sometimes I get bored cooking senbei and I prefer to make sweets. I still like senbei as much as I like sweets, and love my father. Any idols you look up to? Ann: Saints of course! Aira-san, Mia-san and Naru are all amazing! They were all Prism Stars too! I see. How is Naru and the others now? Ann: We rarely talk now due to our separate activities but when we do, they are all doing great. What's your favorite brand? Why? Ann: Candy Alamode. The cords all taste delicious and appetizing. Any favorite coords from that brand? Ann: Why...all of them. I can't pick one. Why did you became an idol? Ann: I want to try what Naru has been doing, PriPara lives. Anyways, I also have to adapt to the fad so I see why not? Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Ann: I remember that's where I was first repaired after the accident. I'm very grateful for the agency so I decided to join after I realized it also host idols. One more question? What happened to your...you know? Ann: My physical body. Well, an unwanted accident happened and then to save my life, all my broken parts must be replaced by mechanical parts. Even my coords all have robot-like functions. My long hair acts as a charger at night and I'm not allowed to cut it whatsoever. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Ann: I feel more pumped up for what is coming next! The rounds and everything else. Showcasing my abilities, leave it to Ann! Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Ann. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Ann: Thank you for taking time watching/reading this interview. Hope to see you all in the event! Ari: And that concludes Ann's part of the interview. Now that is eight down and 18 more idols to go. ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews